Harry Potter and the Book of Evil
by runeman33
Summary: When Harry's parents died, Sirius found him and took care of him. When he finds a book with the most evil of magic, what will he do wtih it?  friendly malfoys/dark/jerk/abusive Harry.  Slaves.  M for violence and lanuage later HP/HR/oc/more


I do not own Harry Potter. I am still new to writing, but my story will get better in time.

"Hurry up father, I want to visit the auctions today," a small blonde haired boy said to a bigger copy.

"Yes, yes, Draco, we'll go as soon as you guys get all of your school supplies. First, though, I believe Harry must go to the bank."

"That' right. Wouldn't want to go to the auction without any money, would I?" The

black haired boy said with a sneer.

And off they went, stopping at a big marble building that look like it should have fallen over centuries ago. They ignored the notice on the wall, having memorized it by being here so many times. They eventually split up, the two with black hair turning right, while the two blondes went to the left. The two with dark hair walked up to a goblin with long brown hair and five earrings in each ear. They coughed to get his attention.

The goblin, known as Griphook, looked up and smiled. "Ahhh, Mr. Black and Mr.

Potter, how nice to see you. What can I do to help you gents today?"

"We are here to get some money." An eleven year old Harry said." We need to get some money for school supplies, and go to the infamous exchange." The Exchange is what the pure bloods called the slave auctions. Ever since Harry had found out that his mother was not muggleborn, making him a pureblood, he had gotten into the glorious life of a pureblood wizard, coached by Sirius. Thankfully Sirius had not acted like a fool and took Harry from Hagrid instead of chasing Pettigrew.

"Yes, I heard the Exchange was today. I also heard that there would be priceless books there as well as an assortment of slaves." With that, he beckoned for the wizards to follow and led them to a cart. Once they were at Harry's vault, Griphook opened the door and led them in. Both wizards were pleased to see that the gold in the vault had expanded greatly in the past months, mainly thanks to Griphook being an ace at managing stock.

With a sneer, Harry filled a bag with enough gold to buy two large mansions, and walked out. As custom, he slipped Griphook a bag of 500 galleons. It was something Harry had done since his first visit to make sure he stayed in good terms with the goblins.

Resurfacing, Harry and Sirius walked out of the bank and split up. Sirius would be getting Harry's books, potions equipment and books. Harry would get fitted for his robes, an owl, and finally his wand. They would meet just outside knockturn alley to go to the Exchange.

Getting fitted for his robes went put without a hitch, besides meeting the annoying red headed twit. Harry had managed to purchase, in his mine, the most beautiful owl in the store. He had named her Hedwig after name h had found on the Black family tapestry. When we went to get his wand, he had expected it to take a short amount of time, but was surprised when it had taken nearly thirty minutes. He had finally been paired with a holly and phoenix feather wand, which seemed to admit power from every crevice.

Finally, he headed towards the mouth of Knockturn Alley. He greeted Sirius and both Malfoys with a nod, and they all descended toward the Exchange. Before entering, all four pulled their hoods on, making sure not to be recognized. The said the customary password, (I seemed to have misplaced my pantaloons), and were ushered into a large room, full of people, with a large stage towards the back. They hurried to take their seats in the front, for today was a special day. It was Harry's birthday. And Sirius had promised that he could get his first

slaves today. He was allowed to get two today, and Sirius had even said he could do whatever he wanted with them.

As Harry was thinking, the auction had started. The auctioneer began with saying that today they would be starting off differently. They were going to auction off illegal books and items. None of them looked interesting until the second to last item. It was a leather-bound tome about necromancy. Most people were not interested, because everybody knew that you had to be born one. Of course, he was Harry Potter, so anything could happen.

"250 galleons!" he cried, knowing he would not have any competition. As expected, he won, and walked up to collect it. He threw it in his backpack, charmed to only open for him. Draco just shook his head, knowing full well that his friend expected to be able to do the spells in the book.

As the last item was sold, Harry grew more excited. His first slaves! He knew that there would only be beginner slaves here, which was fine with him. Maybe one day he could be able to train a slave like a master. He was again cut from his thoughts when the first slave walked in. She was his age, pale, and had light blue eyes with long black hair.

"This is a mighty big surprise, folks." The auctioneer began, "here we have a vampire! Yes, a real vampire. It is confirmed that she is magical, and will be able to do magic, if you allow her. At purchase you will receive a year's supply of blood for this little vamp. She is not trained yet, perfect for a first time slave owner." All but Harry was appalled at the creature. Why would anyone want a vampire slave, most people thought. But young Harry was different. He knew this was a great starting slave for him.

"Buyout!" he exclaimed, and most people gasped. When one said buyout, they automatically bought the slave, but it would cost much more than what they would have originally paid. The young vampire lifted her head a bit, but immediately looked back down. She was nervous about being a buyout slave.

Harry walked back stage to gather her. As he passed a room with the door open, he noticed something odd. Lying on the floor was what obviously a slave, but it looked as if the slave had already given up. He grabbed one of the handlers walking past.

"What's up with this one?" He asked the man.

"She is the next up. There is nothing wrong with her. We have a charm on her that makes her like that. Are you here to pick something up?"

"How much for her?" Harry asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Well, we're really not allowed to sell slaves before the auction…" The man stood there, as if he would be willing to sell her before.

"How about 100?" Harry asked.

"Not enough, even if she is a mudblood." The man said, as if thinking

"How about for me?" Harry said, as he took his hood off. The man gasped and nodded his head. He had never expected Harry Potter to be at the Exchange. He quickly gathered all of the slave's belongings, which was just her wand and spare clothes, and gave them to Harry. Harry handed the man 100 Galleons.

"The vampire is mine also. Buyout." Harry said when he had all of the girl's stuff. Again the handler nodded and went to fetch her. He came back with the girl in tow and carrying a shrunken chest, which Harry guessed held the blood. The vampire had a gag in her mouth, which Harry immediately took out.

"Please, sir, I wouldn't do that," the man said handing the chest to Harry," many people are afraid she might bite them, including me." As he finished he gave a wary glance toward the young vamp, and his whole body shook.

"She won't be a problem. Will you?" he asked, glaring at the black haired girl. She shook her head vigorously, and then looked back at the ground. The brown haired muggleborn that was Harry's second purchase was finally awake and also looking at the ground. Harry hooked both to leashes he was giving, and pulled them out towards where Sirius and the Malfoys were, after paying for the vampire of course.

As he neared the group of three, he saw Draco and Luscius smirk, and shook his head at Sirius' questioning gaze. He pulled them towards the fireplace, and with a shout of "Potter Manor" the three were gone.

**HPatBoE**

As his feet touched down on the hearth, Harry quickly pulled the slaves toward his room, where there was a connected room where the slaves would sleep. He heard Sirius floo in behind him, but Harry did not stop until her was in his room. He closed his door and locked it with his wand, already having the trace taken off by Luscius Sr., and sat the slaves down on his bed.

He was pacing in front of them when he asked, " So, what are your names?" It was more of a command then a question.

"Lirays, Master." The vampire girl said, not looking up. He turned to the girl with bushy brown hair.

"Hermione, sir." She said, slightly looking up. Harry nodded, and threw their wands back at them. They both dared to look up at him in question, which he replied with "I will not have my slaves going to Hogwarts not knowing any magic. I will teach you what I know whenever I get the trace taken off of those. I will send an owl to get your stuff." With that, he shooed them into the room connected to his, locked their door, and then fell asleep in his own bed, the happiest boy in the world.


End file.
